1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an arrangement for associating and connecting an electrical device with a mounting therefor and more particularly to apparatus for ensuring that only the appropriate electrical device of predetermined ratings and/or characteristics can be connected to the corresponding mounting.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various arrangements are known for associating and connecting electrical devices with mountings and appropriate circuit contacts. For example, two such arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,422,062 and 4,268,811.
While these arrangements are suitable for their intended purpose, it is always desirable to provide improved connecting and associating arrangement to assist in avoiding inappropriate assembly and insertion of different devices into other than the corresponding, appropriate mountings.
For example, where an electrical device includes replaceable modules and interfitting modules, it would be desirable to provide an arrangement to efficiently ensure that the replaced modules will be appropriately assembled to the associating and connecting structure.